


Castelo De Vidro

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Angst, College Student Eren Yeager, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Portuguese, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Eren volta para a casa de seus pais com a desculpa de comemorar seus vinte e um anos com a família, omitindo o fato de que ele pretendia desistir da faculdade. Durante aquele fim de semana Eren esperava de tudo — ser expulso, levar uma bronca —, só não esperava se envolver com seu peculiar vizinho.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. Sexta-Feira, Dois Dias Antes Do Aniversário

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic iniciada em 2018 e terminada em 2020

_É possível ter uma crise de meia-idade antes dos vinte e um anos?_

Era essa a pergunta que rondava a cabeça de Eren enquanto ele arrumava as malas com o maior desânimo do mundo — nunca se sentira tão infeliz diante da ideia de voltar para casa, entretanto precisava encarar seus pais uma hora ou outra.

— É muita coisa para um único fim de semana, não acha? — indagou Mikasa que não parava de olhá-lo com desconfiança desde que Eren havia tomado a decisão de fazer aquela “pequena” viagem.

Eren sequer conseguia confrontar Mikasa, como pretendia fazer isso com seus pais?

_“Estou desistindo da faculdade e não irei me desculpar por isso, só quero que entendam…”_

Ensaiar tudo mentalmente era fácil demais.

— Eren, estou falando com você — Mikasa disse, seu tom de voz quase severo. — Está escondendo algo?

— Volte para o seu dormitório, não há um projeto que precisa terminar?

Seu esquivo apenas fez Mikasa franzir o cenho, era quase como se ela pudesse ler sua mente e descobrir os segredos mais pertinentes que lá se escondiam. Essa era uma das razões pelas quais Eren queria afastar-se dali, estava se sufocando e não dava a mínima ao fato de que faltava pouquíssimo tempo para a sua graduação, não queria esperar nem mais um minuto naquele lugar.

— Lamento não poder ir com você, gostaria de ver seus pais. — Mikasa levantou-se de sua cama, de onde o observava até então, e o envolveu num abraço. — Pode me contar qualquer coisa, Eren, somos…

— …amigos — interrompeu ele.

— É, grandes amigos. — A decepção de Mikasa era audível, mas não havia nada que Eren pudesse fazer, jamais conseguiria ser quem ela merecia. — Então confie em mim, Eren.

— Eu confio. — _“Só não tenho coragem de dizer-lhe certas coisas frente a frente, pelo menos não agora.”_ — Não tenho nada para contar a você, Mikasa, e não quero que fique se preocupando comigo.

— Quando você voltar lhe darei seu presente de aniversário — disse Mikasa desfazendo o abraço. Eren se sentia tão culpado que teve vontade de socar a si mesmo naquele exato instante. — Bem, feliz aniversário.

— É só no domingo. — Eren sorriu. — Mas obrigado de qualquer forma, Mikasa.

— Ligarei no domingo também. — Eren sorriu mais uma vez, não importava quantas vezes ele dissesse à Mikasa para não se preocupar, ela sempre o faria sem perceber. — Nos vemos na segunda então?

Ele engoliu o que pareceu ser uma comprida lâmpada fluorescente presa em sua garganta e em seguida disse com um sorriso cínico:

— Sim, nos vemos na segunda.

Ela sabia que era mentira, estava em seus olhos, então por que não lhe disse mais nada? No entanto, por mais que fosse estranho da parte de Mikasa, Eren decidiu não insistir, afinal de contas, não era ele próprio que queria sair dali sem muitos conflitos?

Eren suspirou deprimido, não queria continuar na universidade, mas tampouco desejava permanecer preso na casa dos pais.

_É possível encontrar o caminho certo antes dos vinte e um anos?  
_

______________________________

O jovem dirigiu durante a noite à base de cafeína e músicas setentistas — a única outra rádio cujo sinal estava bom era uma religiosa na qual o lema era _“Encontre o seu caminho!”._ Seus pais moravam a uns cento e cinquenta quilômetros de distância e Eren planejava chegar na hora do jantar, estava faminto.

No instante em que atravessou os limites da cidadezinha onde crescera Eren se viu mergulhado em uma melancólica sensação de nostalgia. Quando eram crianças ele e Armin sonhavam em explorar o mundo e agora estavam presos em suas respectivas rotinas universitárias, infelizes.

Eren soube, ao crescer, que viver a vida aventuradamente era um destino meio impossível para aqueles que não possuíam muitas condições financeiras e que um sonho nem sempre poderia ser realizado.

As casas permaneciam exatamente iguais, nada mudava a cada visita que Eren fazia àquele lugar desde que fora embora para estudar. Nem mesmo ele havia mudado, certo? Estava literalmente voltando para o ninho e não sabia o que faria em seguida — sentia-se fútil por pensar nisso, mas desejava fortemente que uma solução milagrosa caísse do céu diretamente para a sua cabeça.

Sua mãe esperava à porta e, ainda que estivesse apenas iluminada pelas luzes fracas da frente da casa, Eren podia ver o quanto ela continuava bonita — a juventude jamais havia deixado o seu rosto, mesmo que as marcas da idade tivessem começado a aparecer.

Eren estacionou o carro na garagem e desceu para receber e retribuir um caloroso abraço da mãe que, em seguida, o ajudou a tirar as malas do carro — por mais que o jovem insistisse em fazer tudo sozinho.

— Quantas coisas! — exclamou Carla inocentemente.

No entanto, tal inocência fez Eren sentir um gosto amargo ao mesmo tempo em que a apreensão tomava conta de seu peito fazendo-o ter vontade de revelar tudo naquele mesmo instante.

_“Pois é, mãe, eu trouxe muitas coisas porque odeio a faculdade e nunca mais quero voltar para aquele inferno! Será que posso viver com vocês até encontrar algo para fazer?”_

Todavia Eren não estava vendo seu pai ali e a presença dele era indispensável para a declaração de sua nova escolha de vida.

— Seu pai teve de realizar uma cirurgia de emergência e vai passar a noite no hospital — disse sua mãe como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Irá estar aqui amanhã de amanhã, acredito que apenas ele se encontra mais feliz do que eu com a sua visita!

Eren não tinha tanta certeza se esse sentimento de felicidade dos pais duraria muito tempo.

— Também estou muito feliz por estar aqui, mãe, e por comemorar meu aniversário com vocês. — Suas palavras eram um meio-termo entre verdade e mentira.

— Uma pena Mikasa e Armin não terem vindo — comentou Carla ainda esbanjando um ligeiro sorriso pelos dizeres do filho. — Como eles estão? — Eren iria abrir a boca para responder quando a mãe o interrompeu acrescentando: — Me conte tudo durante o jantar, agora suba e vá tomar um banho.

Ao ouvir aquilo — que lhe soou como um comando — Eren não pôde evitar desejar voltar ao tempo em que era criança e corria pelas ruas do bairro se metendo em encrencas para logo em seguida ficar de castigo e ir para o seu quarto emburrado.

Ele considerava a nostalgia um dos sentimentos mais torturantes do mundo, afinal, era ela uma das coisas que não o deixavam crescer.

______________________________

A água estava tão quente que as palmas de Eren estavam vermelhas, mas ele não pensava em sair de debaixo daquele chuveiro, pelo menos não enquanto a fumaça continuasse a entrar pelas suas narinas dando-lhe uma inesperada sensação de paz e conforto.

O banheiro se tornaria uma sauna se não fosse pela janelinha dentro do box, por onde o ar fresco entrava. Quando mais novo Eren sequer chegava perto da metade do vidro embaçado, mas agora tinha uma vista perfeita do lado de fora…

Poderia-se chamar a casa do vizinho de _vista perfeita?  
_

Eren não estava muito certo disso.

Levi Rivaille era um homem _misterioso,_ quer dizer, esse era o termo que seus pais gostavam de usar. Eren preferia _‘bastardo arrogante e pretensioso’.  
_

Eren tinha uns quatorze anos quando Levi se mudara para a casa ao lado, de início o achara o máximo — o cara parecia ter saído de um daqueles programas policiais, o bandido fodão que ninguém era capaz de pegar. Entretanto, com o passar dos anos e com a realidade cada vez mais jogando na cara de Eren que o mundo estava bem longe de ser uma fantasia, a visão que ele tinha de Levi se acinzentou. O que tinha de tão especial e admirável em um cara solitário cuja mania de limpeza era tão destacável quanto a carranca de poucos amigos que ele tinha no rosto?

Levi era só um velho de sessenta anos preso no corpo de um cara de trinta, um velho que gritaria com os cachorros dos vizinhos, atiraria baldes de água em gatos briguentos e furaria a bola de uma criança se ela caísse em seu precioso e limpíssimo quintal.

_“Vamos, pessoal, vamos jogar sacos de merda na porta do velho Levi, ele vai ficar irado!”_

Eren conseguia visualizar tal situação nitidamente em sua cabeça e até deixou-se rir com isso.

O velho Levi…

A hilaridade se perdeu assim que os pensamentos de Eren voltaram-se para ele próprio e o desânimo fez um retorno triunfal. O jovem então desligou o chuveiro e pegou uma das toalhas para enxugar o cabelo, porém, antes de sair, lançou um olhar para a janela. Esta ia de encontro à janela da outra casa, mas, ao invés de ser a pequena do banheiro à vista, via-se a enorme do quarto — que Eren presumiu ser de Levi.

As luzes estavam acesas e Eren tentou convencer-se de que fora esse o fator que atraíra sua atenção, até porque ele não era uma pessoa que gostava de espionar os outros, nem um pouco.

E também havia a roupa de cama de cor púrpura…

Era tão chamativa que se tornava o destaque da paisagem. Quem hoje em dia usava uma cor daquelas para a decoração do quarto? Era tão… _brega,_ bem coisa de velho.

Mas o corpo que aparecera não pertencia a nenhum velho, isso não. Eren não conseguiu desviar o olhar quando o tronco nu de Levi ficou à vista — ele deitava de bruços, os cotovelos apoiados no colchão, o corpo se movia para frente e para trás.

A metade de baixo do corpo de Levi estava escondida pela cortina, mas Eren supôs que…

_“Merda! O que está olhando, seu pervertido? Nada disso é da sua conta.”_

O jovem ignorou o repentino calor em sua pele e finalmente saiu do chuveiro.

Parece que o velho Levi não era tão solitário assim.

___________________________

Eren passou o jantar inteiro sem pensar no que tinha visto, era como se nem mesmo tivesse, de fato, visto algo. Mas então, durante a sobremesa, sua mãe trouxe o assunto “Levi” à tona e a cena lhe voltou à mente.

— ...Rivaille, o vizinho, se lembra dele, não é? — dizia Carla. — Irá se mudar.

— Mas ele mora aqui há tantos anos. — Eren pegou-se falando. — Para onde vai?

— Ninguém sabe.

— Eu me surpreenderia se alguém soubesse, o cara não tem amigos…

_“Mas tem alguém para fodê-lo de quatro, certo, Eren? E você estava olhando tão atentamente..."_

— Você poderia ser amigo dele, é um pouco mais velho do que você e poderia lhe dar uma luz — disse sua mãe levantando-se para recolher os pratos.

— Quem disse que eu preciso de luz? — rebateu Eren. O que ele mais receava estava acontecendo, sua mãe adivinhara tudo.

_“Se ao menos você não tivesse trazido toda a sua bagagem, imbecil.”  
_

— Exatamente, quem disse? — Carla esperava por uma resposta, seu olhar era cortante.

— Eu vou dormir, pela manhã converso com você e com papai.

— Eu espero que sim, tenha uma boa noite e… Eren, é muito bom ter você em casa, não pense o contrário.

Eren não disse nada além de um singelo _boa noite,_ não era exatamente “em casa” que ele queria estar.

Mas onde então?


	2. Sábado, Um Dia Antes Do Aniversário

Seu corpo fervia por dentro e por fora, mas o que estava matando Eren naquele instante era a força das estocadas de Levi. Ele já ouvira dizer que um estímulo na próstata era capaz de fazer um homem ver estrelas, mas o jovem não fazia ideia de que, na verdade, podia alcançar a Lua enquanto era empurrado contra a cama.

— Você fica tão bem de quatro, Eren! — exclamava Levi enquanto movia os quadris para frente e para trás num ritmo acelerado e fazia seus testículos se chocarem com os de Eren. — Eu sabia que teria curiosidade em saber como é, sabia desde que o vi me espiando pela janela do seu banheiro. É bom, não é? — As respostas não passavam de gemidos cada vez mais altos. — Está sentindo? Está _me_ sentindo dentro de você?

Como Eren não sentiria algo tão grande e grosso indo de encontro ao ponto de enorme sensibilidade localizado em seu interior? Tal coisa era tão impossível quanto não empinar mais a bunda para dar mais acesso a Levi.

 _Porra!_ Ele iria gozar, iria gozar muito, suas pernas tremiam e…

... Eren Jaeger acordou, um tanto perturbado, com a ereção mais latejante que já tivera na vida. Uma parte de si queria aquele alívio, sussurrava sedutoramente em seus ouvidos — _Me toque, Eren, vamos nos sentir bem..._ — e a outra recusava-se a encarar aqueles estranhos desejos.

A excitação era só uma resposta natural a um sonho erótico, certo? E tudo somente porque Eren não conseguira segurar sua maldita curiosidade mais cedo e se permitira admirar o velho Levi sendo comido por sabe-se lá quem.

O jovem deitou a cabeça outra vez em seu travesseiro, olhou para o relógio digital ao lado e suspirou ao ver que ainda eram quatro da manhã. Não era de sua vontade que seus pais o vissem com um aspecto cansado e sonolento no dia seguinte, então tratou logo de voltar a dormir.

E, bem, seu “problema” teria desaparecido até o nascer do sol — ou pelo menos ele esperava que sim.

____________________________

O sonho daquela noite deixaria Eren inquieto, isto, é claro, se ele não tivesse coisas mais importantes com as quais se preocupar.

O café-da-manhã na casa dos Jaeger ocorria silenciosamente. A mãe de Eren estava certa, seu pai, Grisha, era o mais empolgado com o retorno do filho, no entanto a animação facilmente transformou-se em desconforto quando o jovem insistiu em ficar evasivo ao ser confrontado com certas perguntas.

_“Como vai a faculdade?”_

_“O que quer de presente de formatura?”_

_“O que pretende fazer depois da graduação?”_

Eren tinha todo o discurso preparado em sua cabeça — aquele que fora tão fácil ensaiar mentalmente, porém as palavras não saíam. A coragem se escondera no fundo de algum poço distante e a determinação fora embora pelos ares.

Suas respostas monótonas não deixaram o casal convencido e isso era como trair a confiança deles. Era bem provável que seus pais compreendessem sua escolha, mas uma intuição que surgira do nada há algum tempo dizia o contrário a Eren.

— Filho — Grisha começou a dizer —, tem certeza de que é só isso o que tem a nos falar?

Era uma abertura perfeita, mas Eren só queria fugir. É isso! É exatamente o que deveria ter feito! _Fugido!_ Poderia arrumar um emprego qualquer por aí, faria qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa… exceto deixar de ser um covarde.

— É só isso — respondeu Eren percebendo que ficara sem fome.

Grisha e Carla se entreolharam, trocavam preocupações sem nem mesmo abrir a boca. Foi nesse momento que Eren percebeu o erro que havia cometido ao vir para casa sem pensar duas vezes. O que lhe custava esperar até a formatura? Só mais dois meses e ele estaria livre.

— Sabem, voltar à cidade me deixou com um sentimentalismo do caralho…

— Eren! — repreendeu Carla.

— Desculpe, é o linguajar da universidade… Enfim, — Eren esqueceu-se momentaneamente do que iria dizer, preocupou-se com a possibilidade de seus pais começarem a pensar que ele estava usando drogas. — Sentimentalismo… é… acho que eu vou andar por aí, o Jean ainda está trabalhando no restaurante?

— Está — respondeu sua mãe. — Aproveite para chamá-lo para o seu aniversário.

— Mãe, isso não é uma festa de criança, é só uma comemoração de família. E, se Jean ainda está trabalhando lá, duvido que esteja livre amanhã.

— Vou acabar chamando Levi para vir aqui.

— Faça isso — encorajou-a Grisha simpaticamente.

O constrangimento devido a cena que Eren presenciara na noite anterior e ao sonho que ele tivera não muito tempo atrás fizeram o rosto do jovem esquentar.

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou sem a menor vontade de discutir o assunto. — O que vocês vêem nesse cara? De qualquer forma não vou ficar aqui para saber a reposta, façam o que quiserem, mas não chamem o _velhote_ para estragar o meu aniversário.

Eren não precisava do velho Levi aparecendo em sua frente depois de tê-lo visto… _daquele jeito._ Era a última coisa da qual ele precisava, todavia foi a primeira que lhe deu o ar das graças quando Eren pôs os pés para fora de casa.

Seu “querido” vizinho fumava tranquilamente sentado em sua cadeira de madeira posta na varanda, tinha as pernas cruzadas e a postura ereta, parecia um _lord_ inglês ou coisa do tipo.

Eren cogitou a ideia de seguir para o lado oposto, mas se quisesse ver Jean — o que ele nem queria tanto assim já que os dois não se davam muito bem — teria de passar em frente à casa de Levi.

Por que isso estava o deixando nervoso afinal de contas? Aquele sonho estúpido não deveria estar lhe causando tal efeito! Visualizar e quase sentir aquele homem metendo o pau em sua bunda não era algo com o qual Eren gostaria de sonhar, obviamente, mas ainda assim… não era o fim do mundo, as pessoas tinham sonhos bizarros, certo? Pesadelos.

Sua nada convincente maturidade de adulto fez Eren comportar-se como um e, de cabeça erguida, ele caminhou pela calçada em frente à moradia — felizmente em breve vazia — de Levi.

— Você é o filho dos Jaeger, não é? Eren. — Aquela voz aborrecida pareceu penetrar seus tímpanos.

Os passos de Eren se cessaram.

Por que? Por que Levi estava falando com ele? O cara nunca falava com ninguém! Será que ele _sabia?_

Eren chacoalhou a cabeça e sorriu para si mesmo, estava começando a ficar paranoico.

— Sim, sou eu, _senhor._ — Eren infantilmente enfatizou a última palavra. — Como vai?

— Pela sua cara, melhor do que você — respondeu o outro insolente. — Os universitários tomam chá? Entre e beba uma xícara.

— Agradeço o convite, Sr. Rivaille, mas…

— Eu insisto.

_“Ele sabe que eu o vi ontem! Ele sabe!”_

Por um momento o jovem lembrou-se de suas fantasias de criança, nas quais Levi Rivaille era um famoso criminoso, talvez até um membro importante da máfia. E se tudo aquilo fosse real e Eren agora estava em apuros?

_“É isso o que a faculdade anda fazendo com você! Está enlouquecendo! Volte para casa e conte aos seus pais que você está fora!”_

— Jesus, está usando drogas?!

Eren deu um sobressalto, não imaginara que estivesse devaneando tanto até ver Levi de pé bem próximo a ele.

— Seus pais sabem no que está se metendo? — Levi voltou a dizer e Eren deixou escapar uma risada preenchida de sarcasmo e desdém.

— Um tanto hipócrita, não acha? — indagou ele com os olhos no cigarro preso entre os dedos do outro.

— Eu diria um tanto clichê, um universitário “descolado” apontando para os meus vícios. O que dirá em seguida? Que morrerei de câncer de pulmão? — Levi levou filtro de volta à boca, tragou e soltou uma baforada de fumaça acima de sua cabeça. — Vamos, aceite o chá. Duvido muito que tenha algo melhor para fazer, Eren Jaeger.

Receber um soco de Jean era melhor do que tomar chá com um homem de espírito velho, mas Eren encontrava-se estranhamente curioso e — ele não negaria — assustado.

— Tudo bem, _senhor._

Levi ergueu as sobrancelhas diante de sua resposta e Eren lembrou-se de sua expressão enquanto ele o fodia em seu sonho. _Droga!_ Levaria um bom tempo para esquecer aquilo.

___________________________

— Ouvi dizer que vai se mudar — comentou Eren bebericando uma quente xícara de chá.

A casa de Levi tinha uma aparência ainda mais solitária por dentro, porém Eren atribuía isso à ausência das coisas que se encontravam dentro daquelas pilhas de caixas por conta da mudança. O sofá era um dos únicos móveis que haviam restado junto com a mesinha de centro, na qual Eren teve o súbito impulso de descansar os pés sobre a superfície.

— Nem pense nisso. — Levi tinha aquela típica frase _“Não toque em nada!”_ expressa no olhar.

— Então… para onde vai? Seus amigos não sentirão sua falta?

_“Por que está perguntando isso, imbecil?”_

— Amigos? — indagou o mais velho.

— É, conhecidos, não sei… pessoas que se importam com você, tipo os meus pais.

— É muita consideração da parte deles, mas não existe alguém no mundo com quem eu tenha uma relação, digamos assim, afetuosa.

— Nenhuma pessoa especial?

— Não.

— Entendo, só os pequenos “casos”.

— O que disse?

— Nada, é que… — Eren não fazia a menor ideia de onde queria chegar com aquela conversa, seu corpo e sua fala pareciam ter sido dominados por outra alma, uma mais ousada e destemida. Bem que ela poderia possuí-lo no momento em que ele fosse comunicar aos pais que estava desistindo da faculdade. — …eu acho meio impossível que não haja ninguém na sua vida. Quero dizer, é inevitável se relacionar com pessoas. E não é vergonha nenhuma admitir que existe uma amiga ou uma amigo que… você sabe.

— Não, eu não sei, Eren. Já terminou seu chá? — Levi não esperou muito tempo por uma resposta, porque tomou das mãos do jovem a peça de porcelana e a pôs sobre a mesa. — Sabe a razão de eu tê-lo chamado aqui?

Eren engoliu em seco, não se lembrava de já ter ficado tão apreensivo, nem mesmo quando seu pai lhe dera um abraço naquela manhã.

— Sua mãe me pediu um favor — continuou Levi. — Ela estava preocupada com você e perguntou se eu não poderia…

— Me dar uma luz — interrompeu Eren, a indignação crescendo em seu peito.

— Isso, foram exatamente essas as palavras dela. Longe de mim orientar jovens adultos arrogantes que mal saíram das fraldas então… fale com ela o que precisa falar e pare de ser um covarde.

— Vá se foder! — exclamou Eren completamente revoltado. — Você nem me conhece!

— Somos vizinhos há quase dez anos.

— E daí? Como se isso justificasse alguma coisa! Somos vizinhos há muito tempo, é verdade, mas apenas ontem descobri que você… — Eren parou por ali, já havia dito demais. — Eu vou embora.

— Que eu o quê? — Levi perguntou curioso segurando Eren pelo pulso, o jovem desatou a rir.

— Digamos apenas que você talvez devesse fechar as cortinas do seu quarto durante os encontros com seu _amigo._

— Ah, meu _amigo._

— Não há ninguém, não é? Oh, por favor! Deixe-me ir, tenho mais o que fazer.

— Eu levo você até a porta.

O chá tinha um gosto doce, mas a amargura da irritação era o que estava presente na boca de Eren enquanto ele andava até a porta. Deveria estar fora de si quando aceitou entrar naquela casa e pensar que sua mãe pedira a Levi para conversar com ele. _A Levi?!_ Por que diabos ela achara que aquilo seria uma boa ideia?

E o que Levi queria dizer sobre ele ser um covarde? Não era uma completa mentira, mas o desgraçado não sabia nada sobre a sua vida, nada!

— Me diga, Eren, você gostaria de conhecer o meu _amigo?_ — A pergunta o fez parar em frente à porta. Chocado e, de uma maneira excitante demais para o seu gosto, incrivelmente tenso o jovem virou-se para o dono daquela voz sussurrando um _“Como é que é?”_ — Você irá gostar dele, tenho plena _certeza_ disso.

— Você é maluco! — exclamou antes de sair e bater a porta.

E enquanto caminhava para sabe-se lá onde — nem sequer lembrava-se de que iria ver Jean — Eren tentava ignorar os _flashes_ de seu sonho que vinham-lhe à mente sem permissão. Neles não havia nenhum _amigo_ de Levi, mas sim o _próprio_ Levi.

Quando será que o desgraçado iria se mudar? Eren não poderia viver na casa dos pais com ele ao lado, nem dois dias de sua chegada e o _velho_ já estava afetando sua mente! Era um pesadelo.


	3. Domingo, O Dia Do Aniversário

Tudo o que Eren menos queria naquela manhã era acordar, no entanto seus olhos não só contrariaram seus desejos como também abriram-se quase que junto com o sol.

Seus pais estavam dormindo, ainda dava tempo de se acovardar e fingir que não havia nada acontecendo, ainda dava tempo de decidir voltar para a universidade com o rabo entre as pernas. Mikasa ficaria feliz, _ah!_ e como ficaria.

O que lhe custariam alguns meses até a formatura? Apesar de Eren não acreditar no conceito de "diploma", seus conhecidos ficariam felizes se ele tivesse um, especialmente seus pais. E, ao pensar nisso, um projeto de arrependimento começou a nascer em seu interior.

Ele precisava pensar mais.

Eren levantou-se e jogou uma água no rosto, enquanto olhava seu reflexo, de agora vinte e um anos de idade, ouviu a própria voz dizer _"É, amigo, agora você é oficialmente um adulto."_

Ele não queria acordar seus pais àquela hora da manhã, então andou em passos leves pelo assoalho que costumava ranger quando ele corria das broncas da mãe anos atrás. Eren também não queria preocupá-los com sua ausência repentina no dia de seu aniversário, então deixou um bilhete na mesa da cozinha avisando que iria visitar alguns velhos amigos e voltaria mais tarde para o jantar de aniversário, o que não era uma mentira exatamente, afinal, ele ainda não tinha ido ver Jean e Connie e seria bom encontrá-los novamente.

Lá fora estava um tanto frio e quando o vento bateu em seu rosto Eren soube que mais tarde ficaria espirrando por conta de sua instável imunidade de merda. Ele duvidava muito que seus amigos estariam acordados a essa hora e eles com certeza nunca mais iriam querer vê-lo se Eren os fizesse levantar para reclamar sobre sua crise de identidade. 

A visão da casa de Levi o atraiu quase que instantaneamente, a porta da frente e as janelas estavam escancaradas e havia pilhas e mais pilhas de caixas no gramado. Eren riu da ridicularidade da coisa, seu quase ex-vizinho tinha realmente de ser muito problemático para começar uma faxina junto com o amanhecer do dia, por que afinal ele se preocuparia com a limpeza de uma casa que em algumas horas não pertenceria mais a ele?

_Talvez ele fosse um serial killer se livrando de todos os vestígios de seus crimes.  
_

Eren riu novamente, Levi não parecia ser do tipo que aguentaria a "sujeira" de corpos ensanguentados em sua preciosa mobília antiga, além do mais ele não tinha qualquer tato para atrair potenciais vítimas.

 _"Ainda assim você aceitara tomar chá com ele ontem"_ Eren lembrou a si mesmo e sacudiu a cabeça em seguida pensando que não deixaria algo semelhante acontecer de novo, ele tinha mais o que fazer.

— Acordado tão cedo? — Levi aparecera do outro lado da cerca surpreendendo Eren que ainda estava próximo à escada de sua varanda. O cara estava manuseando um cortador de grama e o jovem não conseguiu acreditar. — Parabéns pelos vinte e um anos.

— Obrigado, Sr. Rivaille — provocou Eren. — Precisa de alguém para medir a altura da grama com uma régua?

Levi o ignorou e começou a barulheira do cortador de grama, o cheiro rapidamente invadiu as narinas de Eren e sem pensar ele se aproximou da cerca do vizinho. Não conseguia entender o que o atraía ali, a indiferença de Levi, o impulso estúpido restrito aos jovens adultos de sua idade ou a curiosidade incontrolável em relação àquele indivíduo tão estranho. As pessoas não sabiam quase nada sobre ele e Eren poderia admitir que parte dele queria ter esse privilégio.

— Precisa de ajuda com algo? — perguntou Eren, incapaz de acreditar em suas próprias palavras, há pouquíssimo tempo ele tinha decretado mentalmente que não iria deixar-se se aproximar daquele maluco outra vez.

— O que disse? — Levi desligou o cortador de grama por um instante.

— Perguntei se precisa de ajuda com algo. 

Errar uma vez era uma coisa, agora insistir no mesmo erro…

Levi analisou a proposta de Eren sem demonstrar qualquer reação aparente e em seguida disse:

— Tem umas caixas lá em cima que eu quero trazer para cá para facilitar a limpeza do segundo andar. Se quiser mesmo ajudar…

— Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer, não é mesmo? — Deu-lhe gosto enxergar a pequena irritação na expressão de Levi ao ouvir sua provocação do dia anterior sendo usada contra si. — Só tenho que trazer as caixas, é isso?

— Se conseguir aguentar.

— Eu consigo aguentar qualquer coisa — Eren disse sem pensar na ambiguidade de suas palavras, coisa que ele só percebeu quando Levi desatou a rir.

— Cuidado com o que diz, Eren, posso fazer você _provar._

— Isso é uma ameaça?

— Pelo que vejo em seus olhos — falava Levi aproximando-se do rosto de Eren o máximo que podia, se não fosse aquela cerca entre os dois, provavelmente estariam quase se tocando —, você não se sente nem um pouco ameaçado, me arrisco a dizer que está até mesmo interessado.

— Está arriscando demais então. — Eren ficou orgulhoso de seu tom seco, conseguiu mascarar bem o abalo que causava desordem em suas estruturas internas. — Eu vou pegar as caixas.

— Não toque na minha mobília.

Eren pulou a cerca branca só para fazer cena, sentiu o olhar de Levi e ouviu seu riso cínico, mas não ousou encará-lo. Sem qualquer cerimônia ele entrou na casa que, quando adolescente, queria jogar ovos para manchar as paredes límpidas. 

O interior estava ainda mais vazio do que estava no sábado, Levi deveria ter desmontado alguns móveis por conta própria. Os sofás e a TV ainda estavam ali e Eren horrorizou-se ao questionar em pensamento se a cama também ainda se encontrava intacta no quarto.

Próximo ao corrimão da escada, no andar de cima, estavam duas caixas que Eren obteve sucesso ao tentar carregar de uma vez só. Ele levou as duas e depois mais duas e assim foi até que o corredor lá em cima estivesse vazio. Eren não se cansara como havia imaginado, na verdade sentiu-se bem em fazer algo de útil, algo que não o fazia pensar demais em sua vida. 

Levi continuava aparando a grama nas laterais do terreno e no quintal atrás — a parte da frente estava cheia de caixas. A próxima parada de Eren era no quarto do desgraçado, o que deixou o jovem um tanto ansioso e não era uma ansiedade relacionada ao medo, mas sim uma do tipo _"eu quero fazer isso"._

A porta só não rangeu mais alto do que o barulho do cortador de grama lá fora — qual era o problema com as casas daquele bairro?

A roupa de cama que Eren antes vira púrpura pela janela agora fora trocada por uma branca, estava tão limpa que até sua respiração parecia ser capaz de sujá-la ou desarrumá-la. Havia umas cinco ou seis caixas ali, mas Eren estava mais interessado no que poderia descobrir se vasculhasse as coisas de Levi. Ele atentou-se ao barulho do cortador de grama e quando teve certeza de que Levi ainda estava no quintal começou uma busca no quarto que ele não sabia muito bem se resultaria em algo ou não. Foi como se seu eu pré-adolescente voltasse, com aquela fantasia de um Levi bandido, procurado pela polícia, um fora da lei como nos filmes da TV. Ele abriu algumas das caixas, mas só o que encontrou foram roupas e ornamentos muito frágeis de porcelana. A julgar por isso, Eren imaginou que os armários estavam vazios, mas decidiu dar uma olhada mesmo assim — abriu gaveta por gaveta, mas não encontrou nada, isto é, até chegar na última.

Uma caixa de presentes vermelha envolta em uma fita prateada brilhante com um cartão que dizia _Para Eren_ fez seu coração saltar. Ele pegou o bilhete dobrado, havia mais coisas escritas dentro.

_Se está lendo isso, você está mexendo onde não deve. Comprei isso ontem depois do nosso chá, espero que você fique feliz em ter um amigo como os meus. Feliz aniversário.  
_

_E não se preocupe, eu já estou subindo.  
_

Eren demorou exatamente um minuto para perceber que não ouvia mais o barulho do cortador de grama, mas sim passos no corredor. Ele ainda estava em choque quando a porta abriu-se atrás dele.

— Vejo que ainda não abriu seu presente de aniversário — disse Levi e Eren não ousou virar-se para encará-lo. — Fique à vontade, irei tomar um banho, essa roupa enlameada está me afligindo. 

Na lista de coisas que Eren deveria fazer depois de Levi se retirar do quarto o item _permanecer naquela casa_ não estava incluído. Mas por algum motivo ele estava interessado demais em tudo, talvez fosse porque estava entediado, talvez fosse porque nunca houvera uma grande aventura em sua vida, talvez fosse porque ele quisesse esquecer um pouco o motivo de ter voltado à casa dos pais — qualquer que fosse o motivo, a verdade era que Eren queria experimentar o que Levi tivesse a oferecer.

Eren desfez o laço da caixa de presente e tirou a tampa com cuidado, lá dentro, encaixado em um suporte de espuma preta estava um aparelho pequeno e redondo azul-escuro, ao lado do que parecia ser a miniatura de um controle-remoto, o botão era de girar e, ao ler as letras minúsculas no dispositivo, Eren percebeu que se tratava de diminuir ou aumentar a velocidade. Ele imediatamente lembrou da noite em que viu Levi pela janela naquela posição e compreendeu que não havia uma _pessoa_ com ele — um _amigo_ , mas sim algo como aquilo naquela caixa. O jovem sentiu seu rosto corar, nunca em um milhão de anos ele iria usar um vibrador! E ainda amaldiçoou a sua animação dentro das calças ao pensar em tal possibilidade.

— Eu sei o que está pensando. — Levi havia retornado do banho.

Dessa vez Eren se impôs e resolveu ficar cara a cara com o outro, entretanto ele se arrependeu no mesmo instante em que se virou. Levi estava completamente nu, os cabelos ainda úmidos fazendo escorrer algumas gotas de água por seu pescoço e ombros.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou Eren tapando os olhos com a mão livre, a outra ainda segurava o presente. — Qual é o seu problema?

— Estou aproveitando a liberdade que tenho na minha própria casa — respondeu Levi. — Se está incomodado retire-se com o seu novo amigo, mas acho que se você quisesse isso não estaria mais aqui.

Eren odiou Levi por ele ter razão.

— O que você quer, Eren? Me espiando pela janela, se aproximando da minha casa…

— O que _você_ quer? — rebateu o jovem a Levi.

— Vejamos — Levi começou a dizer chegando mais perto —, eu quero vendar você, quero enfiar isso no seu corpo e colocar na velocidade máxima até você me implorar pra gozar, depois quero testar meus outros amigos em você enquanto você me chupa e então eu quero te foder tão forte que você vai passar todo o seu jantar de aniversário em pé. 

Eren tirou a mão dos olhos e encarou Levi de um jeito desafiador. O outro estava a milímetros de distância do seu rosto e Eren sentia o calor que emanava da tensão entre eles e, de repente, ele não pensava em mais nada.

— Só vou chupar você se você realmente me fizer implorar por alguma coisa, caso contrário você é quem vai estar ajoelhado aos meus pés, _senhor_ — provocou sem rodeios.

— Você não sabe no que está se metendo, Eren — disse Levi com um olhar malicioso.

____________________

A _coisa_ começou a vibrar levemente dentro dele, enviando ondas de prazer ao seu sexo necessitado, Eren precisava se tocar e, mesmo vendado, começou a descer suas mãos na direção de seu ventre, entretanto Levi tinha outros planos e impediu-as de chegarem ao tão esperado destino. Levi estava sentado na cama, com o colo posicionado embaixo da cabeça de Eren e agora segurando seus braços para trás.

— Eu diria que ser apressado estraga o momento, mas se é o que você deseja… — Levi falava, ele tinha o controle do vibrador em mãos e aumentou a velocidade. — Aí está.

Eren não estava nem um pouco preparado para aquela sensação e sentiu o mundo girar enquanto seu orgasmo se aproximava forte e iminente… Isto é, se Levi não tivesse diminuído abruptamente a velocidade até parar, deixando Eren ofegante e ainda mais sedento.

— Já está pronto para implorar? — Levi perguntou.

— Só nos seus sonhos. — Apesar de estar à beira de um colapso, Eren ainda tinha forças para cutucar a onça com vara curta.

Mas quem procura… _acha_. E Eren achou-se deitado de barriga para baixo com sua bunda meio empinada e seu pau roçando aqueles lençóis brancos. As coisas que Levi fizera com ele, seria difícil esquecer a sensação de um avantajado consolo vibrando em seu ponto sensível e fazendo-o delirar e perder os sentidos antes de seu orgasmo ser, mais uma vez, negado.

Eren poderia desmaiar de exaustão, mas não pretendia implorar por nada, queria ver Levi o envolvendo com aqueles lábios rijos, lambendo sua extensão e engolindo seu gozo com vontade. 

Ele estava tão certo disso, até o momento em que os _brinquedos_ acabaram e foi a vez da _coisa real_ _._ Eren sentiu seu interior abrindo-se para acomodar Levi, o corpo dele começando a pesar sobre o seu, a respiração dele chegando ao seu ouvido. Tudo era tão mais sensual com Eren vendado, ele nunca imaginara que poderia ser do tipo que apreciaria esse tipo de fantasia.

Os _amigos_ de Levi não eram nada comparados àquilo, Eren sequer conseguia fechar a boca, mesmo que qualquer som que quisesse sair se transformasse em gemidos silenciosos. Levi era forte e dominante e o penetrava como tal, prendia suas mãos atrás das costas, deixava Eren completamente submisso às suas investidas. 

— Você não está aguentando mais, não é? — Levi questionou e Eren não conseguia entender como ele era capaz de pronunciar cada palavra com calma e exatidão num momento como aquele. — Já está quase lá?

Eren estava nesse pico há muito tempo, desde o uso do primeiro vibrador, ele não sabia como seu corpo ainda estava resistindo, até mesmo roçar contra os lençóis lhe dava _coisas_.

— Você quer gozar, Eren?

— Sim…

— Então peça.

— Sem chance.

Levi retirou-se por inteiro e então entrou de novo lentamente, ele continuou nesses movimentos enquanto provocava Eren com dizeres obscenos.

— Você pode dizer e fazer o que quiser — disse Eren adquirindo o controle de sua situação —, mas eu não vou implorar por nada. Lamento, Levi, mas eu não vou chupar você.

— Lamento, Eren, mas eu também não irei chupar você.

— Então talvez devêssemos parar por aqui. — Eren não queria parar, mas era muito orgulhoso para admitir.

— É tarde demais para isso — falou Levi antes de aumentar o ritmo.

Eren sentiu seus quadris serem erguidos enquanto uma mão quente e suada deslizou pelo seu pau, masturbando-o. Era demais, seu orgasmo estava próximo há muito tempo, ele não conseguia mais segurar, seu sêmen espalhou-se pelos lençóis abaixo de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que Levi continuava fodendo-o.

Ele estava ficando tonto e quando tudo terminou podia jurar que aquilo não havia passado de um sonho.

______________

Levi dera-lhe chá com limão e cigarros, Eren rejeitou este último, Carla sentiria o cheiro assim que ele passasse pela porta da frente. Os dois, sem mencionar o ocorrido — sem mencionar qualquer coisa na verdade, terminaram de arrumar as caixas e limpar tudo. Pela tarde, Levi e suas coisas estavam totalmente prontas para a mudança.

— Você não vai me dizer para onde vai? — Eren arriscou-se a perguntar.

— Só porque fizemos sexo não quer dizer que somos íntimos — rebateu Levi. — Você não me ouviu perguntar o motivo de estar desistindo da faculdade.

— O que? Como sabe…

— Eren, que tipo de universitário rejeita festas cheias de bebida e garotas para vir comemorar o aniversário com os pais aqui nesse fim de mundo? Você não fez isso nos últimos três anos.

— Bastante observador, não é?

— Igual a você — disse Levi. — Você deveria parar de ser um covarde e ir encarar seus pais, vá para casa. 

— É só o que vai me dizer?

— Não sou seu namorado, muito menos sua babá.

— Tem razão, Levi, você não é mesmo _nada_ para mim — falou Eren encarando o outro. — Bem, acho que não iremos nos ver mais, tenha uma boa viagem, obrigado pelo presente.

— Obrigado pela ajuda com as coisas da mudança.

— Então estamos quites. — Eren percebeu que não havia realmente nada entre eles, aquele fora um acontecimento isolado, ele matara sua curiosidade e estava plenamente satisfeito com sua descoberta. — Adeus, Levi.

— Adeus, Eren. 

_______________

Suas pernas ainda tremiam quando Eren fazia o curto caminho de volta para casa, ele não sabia dizer se era pelo sexo selvagem ou pelo nervosismo — era agora ou nunca.

A casa estava silenciosa quando ele entrou pela porta da frente, o único barulho era o da torneira da cozinha. Eren seguiu o ruído, sua mãe estava lavando a louça, foi só então que ele notara o quanto estava com fome, pois havia pulado o café-da-manhã e o almoço.

— Eren? Achei que fosse voltar lá pela hora do jantar. — Carla disse sem se virar para ele. — Como foi com seus amigos?

— Foi legal — respondeu ele. — Eu fiquei um pouco cansado, por isso voltei mais cedo.

— Está tudo bem?

— Está sim, mãe, eu só... preciso contar uma coisa.

Ao ouvir aquilo Carla abandonou o restante dos pratos na pia, desligou a torneira e enxugou as mãos com o guardanapo que estava pendurado em seu ombro. Seu olhar tenro então finalmente se voltou para o filho, abraçando-o sem precisar de qualquer toque.

— Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, querido, a mim e ao seu pai.

Tudo o que queria sair estava ali, preso em sua garganta, mas uma mão invisível o asfixiava. Desistir da faculdade, ter que procurar um emprego às pressas, ficar na casa dos pais depois de ter gasto o dinheiro deles com as mensalidades...

_"Só mais três meses e você terá seu diploma."_

— Eu só... gostaria de agradecer a você e ao papai por tudo o que fizeram e fazem por mim — disse Eren um tanto hesitante. — Prometo que farei todo o esforço de vocês valer a pena.

— Oh, Eren! — exclamou Carla atravessando a cozinha para abraçá-lo. — O que vale a pena é você ser feliz, você não deve nada a mim e ao seu pai além disso!

Mas Eren também não podia entregar isso aos pais agora, não estava feliz na faculdade e não estaria feliz com um emprego medíocre naquela cidade sem futuro, quem sabe em outra ocasião futura, quando Eren de fato encontrasse seu lugar no mundo.

Ele achou que se sentiria um covarde por decidir voltar à faculdade com o rabo entre as pernas depois de jurar a si mesmo que não pisaria mais os pés lá, entretanto Eren se sentira satisfeito consigo mesmo, estava fazendo o que podia de sua vida e três meses não o matariam. A verdade é que, pela primeira vez desde que saiu de casa, Eren se sentiu um adulto, alguém em constante amadurecimento.

— Obrigado, mãe, eu precisava desse abraço.

Ainda assim, por mais que tivesse crescido, Eren ainda guardava sua criança interior, correndo por um castelo de vidro, tentando tomar cuidado para não colidir com as coisas frágeis e quebrando outras pelo caminho. Era assim que a vida funcionava, não se pode evitar algumas colisões, mas sempre se pode juntar os cacos e seguir em frente.

Era o que ele achava que Levi também estava fazendo.


End file.
